The Other Digidestined
by Kokou
Summary: It all started with a simple soccer game....
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A girl sat beneath an oak, a laptop sitting on the ground in front of her. She was typing away, appearing to be making a code of some sort. She sighed, pushing red, messy, shoulder-length hair out of her brown eyes, frustration showing. She smoothed out her blue skirt . She kept her blue, white, and black sailor collar neat, which matched the blue-trimmed white shirt. Black boots came up under her knees. She looked up, laughing at her friends on the soccer field. Her ten friends, that is.

One of her friends was wearing a red shirt with an orange crescent moon on each sleeve. Her brown cargo pants were covered in grass stains. Red goggles hung around her neck, her red tennis shoes pounding the earth. Her brown eyes sparkled with excitement, a challenging look in her eyes. She quickly looked over to her left. "Hey, Katie! Over here!" She yelled, looking at the girl.

She looked over, yelling, "Okay, Kit!" She had shoulder-length, wild blond hair and blue eyes that shone with fiery knowledge. Her green t-shirt had two lightning bolts on the back, one shaped like a "L,", and one shaped like a "T". the front read "Lightning Tigers". Black hiking boots were nearly completely covered by blue jeans that were torn at the knees, and frayed at the bottom. She kicked the soccer ball towards Kit.

Kit now had the ball, and heard a deep voice, yelling out "This way!" She looked in the direction, seeing a male with messy, red hair, a black baseball cap, that had been flipped around backwards, that pushed his hair down on his head, his brown eyes almost hidden. A yellow long-sleeved shirt had been patched by grass stains, along with black denim pants. Black goggles were pulled up over his cap. Kit kicked the ball, and shouted out a warning at him.

The girl sitting beneath the oak laughed when she saw Jodi and Aaron struggling to keep up. Even Casey was doing better than them.

Casey was the youngest of them all, and she was out-running Jodi, who was six years older than the small twelve-year-old. Casey wore a purple skirt, brown tennis shoes, and a tan t-shirt. Se had short, straight brown hair, and green eyes. Jodi had been brought up "properly," and thus looked like a geek… in a way. She wore a white sweater vest over a dark blue polo tee, khaki pants, white boots, bore a digital watch on her right arm, and glasses. Her hair and eyes were blue, so she often stood out. But not any more than Aaron, who had purple hair and eyes. Aaron wore white gloves, denim cargo pants, and white and black boots, It was surprising that he couldn't keep up with a twelve-year-old girl.

A boy stood at the goal, ready to block the on-coming soccer ball. His white-gloved hands were on his knees. He wore a red zip-up jacket, white pants, and white boots. He had tidy brown hair, and red-brown eyes.

"Hey, A.J.," he said, looking to a girl next to him, "try to stop them, would you?"

"Sure thing, Marcus," A.J. replied, running off with a boy and a girl close behind. A.J. wore a pair of khaki shorts, a green t-shirt, accented with white lining, black boots, and a silver sun on a silver chain hanging around her neck. Her blond hair was pulled back into a pony tail. This allowed her blue eyes to show - they were identical to her sister's, Katie's, eyes.

The boy was A.J.'s age, and was the younger sibling of Kit, His name was Kevin, and he showed some resemblance to Kit. He had brown hair and red-brown eyes. He wore a red-and-black tank top, black pants, red sneakers, and two silver dog tags hung around his neck on a silver chain.

The last girl was named Debby. She wore a black zip-up jacket with sky blue flames on them, baby blue gloves, a white t-shirt, khaki shorts, and navy blue and black boots. She wore a pair of goggles around her neck. Dark brown eyes stared out from dark brown, shoulder-length hair. She yelled for Ash, the girl beneath the oak, to join them.

//On the other side of the field…\\

A boy sat down on the bleachers, typing away on his laptop. He was searching for information about some digimon. He wore a green jacket over a white, oxford shirt, and green pants - his school uniform, none the less. His red-brown hair was spiked, as it usually was, yet his brown eyes showed some anger - he couldn't find exactly what he wanted. His head jerked up when he heard two familiar voices that had suddenly grown loud.

The voices belonged to two boys, who, once again, were arguing.

One of the boys was wearing goggles that were pushed back, so that they sat on his head. He had short, brown spiky hair, wore a blue jacket with red flames on the bottom of it, yellow gloves, khaki shorts, and red and white boots. His brown eyes threatened with promising anger.

"T.K., why can't you just admit that she likes me more than she likes you?!"

"Because, she _doesn't_ like you!"

T.K. wore a white fisher's hat, allowing some of his blond hair to expose itself. He wore a yellow shirt, with a pastel green color covering the body of it. He wore khaki shorts, and a pair of green boots. His blue eyes were filled with anger and concern.

"Um, you guys…I'm right here, ya know."

There was now a girl standing close to them. She had short, brown hair, and red-colored eyes. She wore a pink and white tank top, with pink gloves that started above the elbows and was cut off at the fingers, blue shorts, and pink boots.

"Sorry, Kari. T.K. was-"

"Trying to keep you safe from a maniac."

"Ugh…WHAT DO YOU MEAN A MANIAC?!" Davis yelled, clenching his fists.

Both T.K. and Kari were now laughing.

"Hey! Let's get back to playing soccer!'

The owner of the voice was another boy. He wore a blue shirt with orange stars on the sleeves, brown cargo shorts, and blue-and-white tennis shoes. He had brown eyes and brown hair, and wore a blue headband underneath a pair of white goggles.

"Besides, I don't want my little sis to be hurt."

"And I don't want my little bro to fight a dork. Do we want them to fight, Tai?

"No, we don't Matt."

Matt had his arms crossed. He had spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He wore a green shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots.

Davis suddenly kicked the ball out of frustration. It rolled towards the other group.  
"I'll go get it," Tai offered, running after it.

//Other side of the field//

"Hey! You can't kick it onto that half!"

"Prove it, Kit."

Kit walked off, grumbling something about younger teenagers. She looked up to see a boy running towards her.

"Ouch!" Watch where you're going!" they both said in unison. "I was! Why weren't you?!"

They were both ready to kill.

"Hey! Kit! What's going…on?"

Katie now stood to Kit's right and was looking between her and Tai in a confused way.

"If he's bothering you," Katie said, quickly pulling a pair of drumsticks out of nowhere, "I can always give him a headache…if you know what I mean."

"Tai! I…okay…"

Matt stood to Tai's left, looking into what he could've called a mirror. To him, it was weird enough that she looked like him, more or less, the fact that she had a set of drumsticks in her hands.

"Hey…aren't you Yamato Ishida from Teen-Age Wolves?" Katie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. And You're Kaki Yosuke from Lightning Tigers!" Matt said excitedly, holding out his hand. Katie stuck her sticks between her arm and her side, taking Matt's hand and shaking it.

Kari was now walking towards the four, stopping when she reached Tai's right side.

"Tai, who are they?" Kari asked, looking at her big brother.

"I don't know who you are, but I have a feeling that Kit doesn't know you three."

Kevin had now appeared to Kit's left.

Suddenly, Garurumon and Pegasusmon walked up behind Kevin, Kit, and Katie. Matt began looking around, as if trying to figure out what had happened.

"Garurumon, what are you doing?!" he hissed, clenching his hand into a fist.

T.K. ran up at the sight of Pegasusmon.

"I told you, no armor digivolving here!"

A.J. and Ash walked up, laughing.

"Calm down," Ash laughed, clicking on something that caused Garurumon and Pegasusmon to immediately disappear.

"What did you do to them?!" T.K. asked, lifting a laughing A.J. off the ground by her shirt.

"We're ok, T.K.," Patamon said, flying over to T.K. He let go of A.J. and hugged Patamon.

"Yeah, after what happened to poor Agumon, we know better than to do that now."

Gabumon was hugging Matt, a confused look dominating his face.

"I've been working on making a hologram program for school," Ash laughed, closing her laptop and tucking it beneath her arm.

"so, you're Ash… Weren't you doing that for some sort of carnival?"

All the excitement must have caught Izzy's attention, for he had come down, but not without his laptop.

"Hm? Oh, yeah… I was."

Davis was soon running towards the group.

"Hey! Where's the ball at?"

"It's right here."

Debby was holding the ball in here hands, smirking.

Davis walked towards Debby, and attempted to grab the ball, only for Debby to hump backwards.

"Give me the ball."

"Why should I?"

Davis suddenly tackled Debby.

"Hey! You can't hurt a girl!" Debby exclaimed, pushing Davis off of her. She then suddenly pounced on top of Davis.

A.J. abruptly began chanting for Davis, T.K. chanting in turn for Debby.

Debby drew back a fist. Davis was soon seeing stars.

"You look pretty…"

Davis had apparently lost it. However, he soon got it back when Debby slapped him.

A.J. and T.K. stopped chanting and glared at one another.

"Do you want Davis to die?" A.J. questioned T.K.

"Well, I'm assuming that you want Debby to die…"

A.J. and Kevin suddenly started chanting for Davis, T.K. and Kari chanting for Debby in turn. Ash, Izzy, Kit, Katie, Tai, and Matt were all laughing so hard that they were in pain. Katie stopped laughing when she felt something brush up against her leg.

She looked down, only to see Kittenmon, her digimon's rookie level. Kittenmon's large, golden eyes were looking up at her, suggesting that something was wrong. Her orange fur was streaked with black stripes, her tail swishing furiously.

"Katie, we're being attacked again!" She mewed, pawing at her pants leg.

"Kittenmon, what did I tell you about doing this?!" Katie whispered in a hushed voice, squatting down.

"But it's an emergency! That dinosaur and wolf are back!"

At this Katie got quiet, and then nodded.

"Okay, head on back, I'll tell the others."

She watched Kittenmon run off, then stood back up, and faced the others. She whispered in Kit's ear, who nodded as she spoke.

"Well, it was nice to meet you guys-" At this, Debby and Davis stopped fighting, and everyone turned to look at her. "But, we have to go - we forgot about having to go to Sam's place and help with his mom's shop. We'll be back, though. See ya!"

Kit waved, and Ash suddenly understood. Greymon and Garurumon were back, and were fighting with their digimon. She sighed, and pushed a small button on the side of her laptop. It would prepare the digital portal.

They all ran towards Kittenmon, who was standing behind a tree, watching them. Ash propped the laptop up behind a tree, hurryingly flipping up the screen. She quickly typed in a few numbers and letters in a small box, and hit the 'enter' key. She stood back, and nodded. Everyone pulled out their digivice, and pointed it at the screen.

"Digiport, open!" was said in unison among the eleven kids, a sudden flash of light emerging from the screen. They were sucked in, only for Izzy to come running around the corner a split second later. He just stared at the laptop, fear and shock suddenly striking him.

"Oh, no…."

It was Ash's laptop.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: CLIFF HANGER! Don't ya just love 'em? Well, you're gonna have to read the next chapter to find out what happens! It should be up sometime soon!**

Written by Kokou and Biryou


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Izzy had pieced it together - the laptop, the digital portal, the strange tiger-looking kitten…. And Katie talking to it, then whispering something in Kit's ear. It all made perfect sense. That kitten must have been that big tiger that they had always been fighting. Katie must have been her partner, which meant… They were all digidestined! He had to tell the others, especially Tai!

He raced toward the others, slightly freaked out by the sudden discovery. He ran next to Tai, panting.

"Tai!" Izzy panted, gasping for breath. "You wouldn't believe what I just found out-"

"Not now, Izzy! Tentamon just told us about the tiger and dragon are back!"

"But, Tai! It's about the tiger and dragon!"

"Not now, Izzy! Get the digiport ready!"

Izzy just growled, saying something about not being listened to. He opened his laptop, and typed in a few numbers. A screen popped up, and they pointed their digivices towards the screen, all mumbling the same thing : "Digiport, open!"

//Digital World\\

"Tigermon, Lightning claw, now!"

"Dracomon, aim your Water Spiral at Greymon!"

Dracomon, a dark blue dragon with white, circular markings, flew past Tigermon, who had slashed Garurumon with a deep, electrical cut, the resulting electricity surging throughout his entire body. Dracomon had now opened her mouth wide open, a small, watery bubble forming in her mouth, which suddenly grew to a large, watery mass. It swiftly flew from her mouth, drowning Greymon in a sea of water.

Suddenly, Togemon burst in out of nowhere. She was carrying a girl dressed mostly in pink, pink hair streaked with red, stars entangled in it. She pumped her fist in the air, yelling out, "Togemon, use your Cactus Punch on Renamon!" **(A/N : We only used Renamon because we were trying to find something to use in place of a flying marshmallow/pig thing. Forgive us!) **A.J. just stared in horror as Renamon was suddenly knocked across the clearing, hitting a tree; it had been too quick for her to dodge. A.J. ran over to see if Renamon was ok, but Renamon was up on her feet again,

"Renamon, use Diamond Storm!" A.J. screamed, her hands clenching into fists. Renamon screamed out "Diamond Storm," and was soon freeing millions of diamonds from herself, piercing Togemon with them, who immediately tried to protect Mimi.

Kit suddenly pulled her goggles up on her eyes, her headband still hanging around her neck. She called out for Dracomon, who, upon seeing her goggles on, understood what she wanted. She flew back towards Kit, who jumped on her back when Dracomon got close enough. They then took off, heading back towards Greymon.

Tai was now running towards Greymon, noticing that he was soaking wet. He pulled his goggles down, yelling out for Greymon, who immediately lowered himself down, low enough for Tai to jump on his shoulder. Tai jumped on, and they were soon charging towards Dracomon. Tai didn't notice Izzy chasing after him.

Izzy sighed, and called out for Kabuterimon.

"Hi, Izzy!" Kabuterimon said heartily.

"Not now, Kabuterimon! They're attacking our friends! We gotta get to Ash, tell her what's happening! Before they actually hurt each other!" he said worriedly, looking anxiously towards Greymon and Tai.

"Okay, Izzy. Whatever you say." Izzy was soon on his back, and they flew past Tai, Greymon, Kit, and Dracomon. They were soon nearing Ash and Flashmon - a wolf about the average size of a wolf from Earth, black with yellow lightning bolt shaped scars on both sides of her neck. Gold eyes darted around, searching for any enemies that were coming towards her. She then suddenly noticed Kabuterimon and Izzy, and was soon running so fast that it was nearly impossible to see her. Izzy was looking around, searching for the wolf - and was soon knocked off of Kabuterimon by the wolf, who now stood over him, growling.

"I'm gonna rip you apart," growled Flashmon, flashing her white, pointed teeth.

"ASH!!!!!" Izzy yelled out, covering his face with his arms, shaking underneath the wolfish digimon. Next thing he knew, Ash was jerking Flashmon off of him, explaining to her that he was one of her friends.

"But he's with the digimon who are ATTACKING us!" Flashmon argued back, her hair still bristling.

Ash looked towards Izzy, a hurtful look in her eyes

"I tried to stop them, really! I did!" Izzy said, an apologizing look in his eyes. "Come on, if Kit is like Tai, then she doesn't listen to you!"

At this, Ash just grinned, nodding.

"She doesn't always listen to me….."

"Well, we gotta stop 'em from fighting! Before they kill each other!"

Ash nodded, and jumped on Flashmon's back, Izzy, in turn, jumping on Kabuterimon's back. They raced towards the large dinosaur and dragon that were out in the middle of the field, who seemed that they would fight it out until their death. They shouted out, "Stop fighting!"

Tai, Greymon, Kit, and Dracomon all stopped and looked down, staring at the two.

"Izzy?!" came from Kit, "Ash?!" coming from Tai. They were obviously both shocked to see their newly-obtained friends standing next to each other.

"This is what I was trying to tell you, Tai! These digimon are our friends' digimon!" Izzy was obviously mad, and was yelling at Tai for about five minutes. In this time, everyone had come over, to see Kit and Tai talking to each other, apologizing. Soon, laughter broke out among them all, even the digimon.

"Sorry that I literally shocked you earlier, Garurumon, and cut ya," Tigermon said, hanging her head.

"Ah, it's alright, Tigermon. Sorry that I froze you," Garurumon said, giving her a big, wolfish grin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: We stopped it here - We didn't feel like typing out the rest of the apologies . Do you blame us? - So, sorry!**

Written by Kokou and Biryou


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

//One week Later\\

Twenty-two kids sat around one table in a small café, located in Odaiba. A.J. was sitting on Kevin's lap, both of whom were laughing. They were all joking about how bad it would've been if Izzy hadn't been curious and followed them to see where they went. At this, Tai had added on that Izzy probably liked Ash - which, at this, Izzy had tried to strangle Tai, even though Ash had called dibs on strangling him. Matt had immediately jumped up and defended Tai, even though there wasn't really a point in doing so. They would get to him eventually - but, Matt managed to get them off of that subject. He had managed to jump to where the newly discovered digidestined lived. To their surprise, they lived in Odaiba, but, they went to their rivalry school - Kotetsu High.

"Well, we can see each other during sports events, or competitions," Kari pointed out, T.K. nodding in agreement. "And, T.K., aren't you the basketball team's captain at O.H.?" A.J. questioned, raising her eyebrow.

"Erm, well….. Yeah. I am. Why?" he questioned in return, smirking, already sure that he knew the answer.

"'Cause, I'm the K.H. basketball team's captain!" she beamed, Kevin grinning and nodding, to show his approval of her position.

Kit just slightly glowered at the two - she didn't like the way they were sitting. Apparently Katie had caught on, and noticed immediately why Kit seemed a little angry. Tai noticed it, and silently thought to himself, _'If I EVER see Kari and T.K. sitting like that….'_

Matt had gone outside, Katie close behind - they had said something about a little surprise for them. They had been curious, but had listened to them when they told them no peeking.

//Outside\\

"You really think I'm ready to not drum? I drum when I get nervous, and I _really_ wanna drum right now…."

"Katie, you can't back out now. Besides, you were doing _great_ when we practiced!"

"Matt, did I ever tell you that I have never sang in front of anyone before?"

Matt just stared at her in disbelief. "You WHAT?!"

Katie slightly blushed. "Yeah, just drums before this - no singing."

Matt sighed, then gave her a reassuring look. "You'll do fine, don't worry."

They walked back in, towards the group, Matt with his guitar in hand, and Katie without her sticks. They all just started quietly, and the new group knew something was wrong - Katie ALWAYS had her sticks - no matter what! Something was really messed up.

Matt began his easy strumming of the guitar, looking down for a few seconds at his fingerings, as if he was just gazing out at the night sky. He then looked back up, nodding at Katie. She nervously gulped, nodding back at him.

She slowly began to sing.

_I thought that I had seen you somewhere before,_

_And now I'm no longer so sure._

_You're like me, but_

_You're not like me._

_You act like me,_

_You talk like me,_

_You even look like me,_

_But you're not me,_

_Are you?_

_I thought that I was looking in a mirror,_

_Just seeing my reflection,_

_But I realized something more._

_You're me._

Matt now began to sing, taking over her part, and she dropped out.

_You never realized how much alike we are,_

_Until you learn more about me._

_We're a lot alike,_

_Inside and out._

Matt joined in, the two both singing at the same time, Katie singing higher than Matt.

_I didn't realize_

_That you are my mirror,_

_And if we work together,_

_We'll win!_

_I thought that I was looking in a mirror,_

_Just seeing my reflection, _

_But I realized something more._

They stopped singing, and Tai, Kit, T.K., Kari, A.J., and Kevin were the first to immediately start clapping. Katie nervously smiled as the others joined in on the clapping, all of them grinning and congratulating them. Katie's friends were clapping her on the back. They settled down a few minuets later, and asked who wrote the song.

"Well, Matt wrote it," T.K. said, smiling.

"Actually, you're thinking of the wrong person, T.K."

Everyone slowly turned toward Katie, who immediately gave them all a big, sheepish grin. Katie's original friends began clapping for her, congratulating her. The others were all confused. Katie explained to them that she had never sang a song, more or less, written one. They were soon congratulating her as well.

Ash broke the congratulation when she suddenly shouted out "Guys, there's a new Dark Tower up in the Digital World! And, it's close to where we keep our digimon at!"

Kit suddenly grinned, pulling her goggles up over her eyes.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get it!"

"Wait….. Dark Tower? How can this be? We stopped the Digimon Emperor…." Izzy stared in confusion at Ash.

"Well, we have a Digimon _Empress_, and she's gotten out of control. She's made dark armor for the digimon that she controls, making them almost impossible to defeat. We can always use help, though." At this, Izzy couldn't help but to grin.

"Sure! I'm in!"

Everyone else immediately agreed to help them, and were soon pulling out digivices. They all jumped up, Matt and Katie offering to pay for the bill. The others had left, and some had taken Matt's car, which, had made him really mad. He had just watched Katie walk over to a green motorcycle, which she immediately put a key into.

"Need a lift?" she teased, smiling.

"Sure, Katie Seeing as they stole my car…."

Katie just laughed at his comment, cranking up the engine, revving it up to make it roar. He hopped on, grabbing a helmet off the back of the seat.

"Just no wheelies, ok?"

Katie laughed.

"Party-pooper!"

Katie jumped on, strapped on her helmet, and took off, Matt screaming in shock and clinging onto her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry - we were tired by this point, and we were supposed to get up in about five hours. . We stay up too late!**

Written by Kokou and Biryou


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Davis and Tai were both staring at a herd of Centaurmon dressed completely in black armor marching around a tall, Dark Tower. Red eyes were staring out from blackened, white-flecked helmets. Tai took note that the black armor was flecked with white.

"Don't say _anything_," Debby whispered, nodding towards the Centaurmon.

"WHAT?!" Davis yelled, trying to annoy Debby.

At this, all the Centaurmon stopped, and turned their heads slowly towards Davis.

"Um, hi?" Davis said, slightly waving.

The Centaurmon suddenly began charging towards them, drawing bows and arrows. At this, Debby slapped Davis, and ran off with her digivice in hand. Davis ran off after her, Veemon close at his heels.

"Where's your digimon?" he shouted after her, watching her run off into a cave. He followed her inside, staring in amazement at the eleven digimon in the cave. He just stared at Tsunamimon, Kittenmon, Renamon, Perromon, Taigamon, Falconmon, Cubmon, Harpermon, Springmon, Starmon, and Cheatmon.

"Hey, Taigamon, you ready to digivolve?" Debby questioned, showing her the digivice.

"Yeah!" Taigamon exclaimed, jumping up into the air.

Taigamon was a small, icy blue colored dragon, with small, dark blue slashes on her body. Davis was slightly confused, but he just watched the small rookie leveled digimon.

"Taigamon digivolve to Tundramon!"

Tundramon arched her neck, and stretched out her icy blue wings, her icy blue body speckled with dark blue, her dark blue eyes filled with excitement.

"Okay everyone, follow me!" Debby said, mostly Rookies with two Champions following her out of the cave and back towards the group. Davis and Veemon followed her out, but Davis stopped short of the area were the newly formed group was, and looked at Veemon.

"Ready?" He asked, pulling out his digivice, looking toward Veemon.

"Yeah!" Veemon shouted, pumping his fist into the air.

"Veemon armor digivolve to Raidramon!"

Raidramon's black armor shone in the sunlight, bolts of lightning streaked across his armor. Davis jumped on his back, pulling his goggles on over his eyes.

"Let's go!" Davis shouted, Raidramon taking off.

Kit and Tai were teaming up, Tai having Agumon digivolve to Wargreymon, and Kit having Tsunamimon digivolve to Wardracomon. Matt and Katie were using Metalgarurumon to distract some of the Centaurmon, while Metaltigermon would run up behind them, and pounce on them, using her Electric Bite on their backs, causing them to disappear.

Tai and Kit were each on their own digimon's back, barreling into the black-covered herd of Centaurmon. Wardracomon flew overhead, drowning many in a Tsunami Wave, Wargreymon running in and attacking about five Centaurmon at a time.

A.J., Kevin, T.K., and Kari were all armor digivolving their digimon. Perromon armor digivolved into Wereperromon, Patamon armor digivolved into Pegasusmon, Renamon armor digivolved into Terramon, and Gatomon armor digivolved into Nefertimon. T.K. and Kevin went towards the Dark Tower via air, and A.J. and Kari went towards the tower via land.

It seemed as if they were all clearing out a path, to try to get someone to the tower. And that someone would have been Megaflashmon. Izzy had jumped on Megaflashmon with Ash, insisting that Megakabuterimon could handle himself.

_Man, and I thought Flashmon was fast!_ Izzy thought to himself. It was almost as if they had managed to stop time - like they were invisible. No one had attacked them.

Debby had allowed Tundramon to armor digivolve to Pyromon, who had immediately charged in. Her body was covered in flames, and barreling through her enemies caused them to catch fire.

Up above all their enemies, T.K. and Kevin cheered Debby and Pyromon on, watching multiple enemies burn in Pyromon's fiery path. While they were distracted, a blanket of arrows flew up, some managing to pierce the wings of Wereperromon and Pegasusmon. They swiftly plummeted down, managing to land on their feet.

Unfortunately, they had landed amidst a large group of Centaurmon. T.K. and Kevin braced themselves, awaiting the onslaught of arrows. Suddenly, they heard a terrible screech from above.

"Duck!" Kevin shouted out. Pegasusmon had only just laid down when a large talon swept up two of the enemies and dropped them into a lake, where Jodi and Tuskmon swiftly defeated them. T.K. looked up again, and saw the large eagle that had helped them swoop down for a second attack. He noticed that its feathers were a shade of brown, with some flecks of gold mixed in.

"Steel talons!" Eaglemon cried out, ripping through the armor of several Centaurmon. Casey waved energetically to Kevin and T.K., then rose up to continue the fight.

"Pegasusmon, do you think you can still fly?" T.K. asked, trying to mask his concern.

"I can try to. What about you, Wereperromon?"

Wereperromon dismally looked at his shredded wings. "No, there are too many holes."

Kevin smiled at her comfortingly. "It's alright, Wereperromon. We can ask Novamon and Aaron to give us a lift."

T.K. nodded and jumped onto Pegasusmon, careful to avoid his injuries. As soon as he took off, another horse landed. This new horse looked similar to Pegasusmon, except that it appeared to be mostly composed of light. And yet, Aaron was sitting atop of it. T.K. watched as Wereperromon reverted back to Perromon, and he and Kevin joined Aaron atop the horse. Assuming this was Novamon, he regained his focus and urged Pegasusmon to fly faster.

Meanwhile, in the lake, Sam, Joe, Jodi, and Cody were fighting a more discrete battle. Sam was atop Streakmon, who was a black dog with a red streak running down his chest. His feet was webbed and his tail flat, resembling a rudder. Joe, who was on Ikkakuumon, fought alongside Jodi and Sharkmon. Cody, meanwhile, was within the confines of Submarimon under the water. Their strategy was simple: Sora and Phoenixmon would lure groups of Centaurmon to the edge of the lake, where Sam would use Streakmon's Whirlpool Blast to blast away pieces of armor. Joe and Ikkakuumon would attack them from behind, knocking them into the water. Once in the lake, the Centaurmon would fall victim to Sharkmon's Razor Bite and Submarimon's Oxygen Torpedoes.

Marcus and Mimi, meanwhile, were fighting their own battle. During the confusion, they had been separated from the rest of the group. They now found themselves among twenty angry Centaurmon, and they had no backup. None the less, they weren't going down without a fight.

"Hit 'em with all ya got, Togemon!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Needle Spray!" the large cactus exclaimed in response. Glowing needles spread outward from her body, being driven into the armor of five of the Centaurmon.

"Not bad, Mimi. I can do better though." Marcus said arrogantly. He nodded to Powermon, who understood what Marcus wanted him to do.

"Power Surge!" he cried as he stomped the ground. From his foot came an enormous wave of energy. This wave spread quickly throughout the ground, electrocuting the remaining Centaurmon. Mimi and Togemon looked on in shock, while Marcus had a prideful look.

"Told ya!" he said smugly. Mimi reprimanded him for bragging, and they ran to the rest of the group.

Ash and Izzy were still running around the Dark Tower, Megaflashmon still circling the tall tower.

"Wolf Bite!" Megaflashmon screamed out, taking another chunk out of the Dark Tower. The Dark Tower could take one more hit, then it would be history.

"One last time, Megaflashmon!" Ash yelled out enthusiastically, trying to urge her on.

Megaflashmon growled, and screamed out "Wolf Bite!" one last time, taking the last chunk out of it.

The Dark tower began to fall towards the ground. Centaurmon all began running away from the tower, and once their friends realized what was happening, they quickly moved out of the way. The tower came down with a loud _Crash!_, and was soon no more. Centaurmon all around began losing whatever dark armor was still on them, and began looking around in confusion. Megakabuterimon flew towards Izzy, who had jumped off of Megaflashmon at the sight of him. Tai and Kit were both laughing, Matt and Katie were exchanging congratulations, and the others were all giving out high-fives. They had easily overcome the first Dark Tower as a team. From the looks of things, life in the Digital World was going to be a lot easier.

//Somewhere in the Digital World\\

"Clawmon, did you bring the other D.E. like I asked you to?"

A girl sat in a black, purple accented chair, her hands resting at the ends of the chair arms. She wore a black shirt, the right sleeve going all the way down her arm, the left sleeve going down to about the middle of the left arm. Blue jeans were large and baggy, a black, studded belt around her wait. She wore black, cut off gloves on both hands. Her black hair was accented with purple highlights and streaks, matching her purple eyes.

"Erm, well, I tried, but he said he'd come when he felt like it," Clawmon said, tucking her tail between her legs.

The girl just sat in her chair, and then stood up. Her hair flowed down to her waist, a little bit of a purple cloak showing in the darkness. She picked up some glasses from a desk, cutting of a screen that had been black and buzzed with static - a camera must have been destroyed somewhere. She silently put the glasses on, and smirked.

"Well, looks like we'll just have to go find Mr. Ex-D.E., doesn't it?"She laughed, walking out of the room, Clawmon close behind. She disappeared into the light.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N : Well, for those of you who can't catch on to what a D.E. is, it's a Digimon Emperor, or a Digimon Empress in our case. We didn't feel like typing it out every time, so, we abbreviated it. - Don't worry, with the way we were typing for a week, we should have about ten chapters Man, talk about too much free time.**

Written be Kokou and Biryou


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Who can come to my basketball game tomorrow?"

In response to this, everyone except Matt and Katie raised their hands. The next day was to be the day when A.J. and T.K. would have to play against each other. So of course, everyone wanted to know who would win.

"Why can't you come, Matt?" T.K. asked, curious as to why his brother had to miss this game.

"Well, little bro," Matt began, "Katie and I have other plans."

"Ooh, Matt! Are you going on a date with _Katie_?" Kari asked n a teasing way. Upon hearing this, both Sora's and Sam's face fell.

"WHAT?! No way! Matt and I just happen to have a-"

"Band practice that day." Matt finished, having covered Katie's mouth to keep her from revealing their surprise. Seemingly satisfied with this response, Sam and Sora brightened.

"Whatever, sis." A.J. said, sounding as if she didn't believe their story.

//The next day at Odaiba High\\

Everyone except Matt, Katie, A.J., and T.K. was gathered around the bleachers, waiting for the game to start.

"It's a bummer that Matt and Katie couldn't come today," Tai stated glumly. Every one nodded.

"I'm sure that whatever made them miss the game had to be important. I mean, it's not like them to not be there for A.J. and T.K.," Kari said.

"She's right," Kevin added. "Out of the ten years I have known A.J., this is the first basketball game Katie's missed."

The large group stood talking for a few minutes more, about ten minutes before the game was to start, they parted ways to sit at their own school's section of the bleachers.

It wasn't long before the names of players from the Kotetsu Hawks were announced. When A.J.'s name was called, Kit, Jodi, Casey, Sam, Marcus, Ash, Debby, Aaron, and Kevin all stood up and screamed as loudly as they could. A.J. looked at them and waved, blushing.

When the Odaiba High Lions were announced, everyone cheered loudly. Finally when T.K. was called to enter the court, Tai, Kari, Joe, Izzy, Yolei, Mimi, Sora, Cody, and even Davis all cheered even more loudly than their friends had applauded A.J.

The referee threw the ball in the air, and the game began. T.K. and A.J. both leaped up, trying to knock the ball away from each other. With difficulty, T.K. managed to hit the ball so that it went to his team. The two teams ran

across the court, the Hawks trying to steal the ball from the Lions. One of the players passed the ball to T.K., who shot at the basket. There was a satisfying _Swish!_ as the ball sank through the net. At this, spectators from Kotetsu groaned.

The ball was on the court again, and in possession of the Hawks. One of the players passed the ball to A.J. She faked right and broke left, heading for the goal on her side. She threw the ball through the air, aiming for the square on the backboard. T.K. tried to block the shot, but it went through the hoop.

This continued throughout the game until halftime, when both teams returned to the bench for a break. T.K. grabbed a bottle of water and sat in his place, panting. When he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around, and saw all of his friends. T.K. grinned at them.

"Hi, guys. What's the score?"

Kari looked at the scoreboard. "It's sixteen to fourteen for us. You're doing really good out there, T.K."

Automatically, his face flushed. "Thanks." Tai and Sora exchanged glances; they highly doubt that T.K. had turned red due to exertion. Both made a note to mention it to Matt later.

Before further conversation could be made, the lights in the gym dimmed.

"_We have a very special performance for halftime today._" the announcer said over the intercom. "_We are proud to present to you with the band Teenage Wolves, featuring Kaki Yosuke from the band Lighting Tigers on the drums. Tonight they will be singing 'Courage' and 'I Turn Around'."_

Upon hearing this, the entire gymnasium exploded into voracious applause. Spotlights appeared and shone upon the band in the center of the gym.

"So _that_ was their other plans." Tai muttered.

Katie grinned sheepishly from the drum set, waving, her Vic Firth drum set sticks in one hand. Matt was waving from his spot at the microphone, his red guitar strapped around him. Kit, A.J., Kevin, Ash, Marcus, Jodi, Casey, Sam, Debby, and Aaron cheered loudly when they saw Katie give them a thumbs up. Tai, T.K., Kari, Yolei, Izzy, Davis, Cody, Mimi, Sora, and Joe clapped as loudly as they could when Matt gave them a small wink.

Matt strummed a few notes on his guitar from 'I Turn Around,' stopping when his cheering fans somehow got louder than his guitar.

"Well, we have a few close friends out here with us tonight, which, believe it or not, these songs were written about our friends. The first song we'll be playing is 'I Turn Around.'

Fans burst into cheering once more, but when Katie began to softly click her sticks together, they hushed very suddenly.

_You've got a boy, you've got a girl,_

_Sittin' underneath a tree._

_They sit there everyday._

_And even though, you may think, that this is the way to be,_

_It may not always be that way._

_You can't take everything for granted,_

_You gotta live like today._

_I turn around and I can see what's behind me,_

_I turn back around and I can see what's ahead._

_And if you don't believe I'll be here all along,_

_Just turn around._

_Just turn around._

Matt finished the gentle strumming on his guitar, fans bursting into applause again. Katie was grinning again, Matt slightly bowing. Everyone got quiet, and soon began filling the gym with buzzing questions - the other band members were leaving. Just Matt and Katie were left. Everyone stared in silence as Katie set down her drum sticks, and walked towards the microphone where Matt was.

"'All They Need' was written by Katie, so, Katie, if you would…."

Matt motioned towards the microphone, Katie nervously walking towards it. He noticed her fingers slightly moving, and immediately knew that she was nervous. He gave her a comforting, confident look, nodding to her, as if to tell her when she was ready, she could start. She nodded back at him, and gulped.

_'It's now or never, Yosuke,'_ she told herself.

_He sits at the window_

_Staring out at the rain._

_She's been on his mind lately,_

_And she won't go away._

_He's never had the courage to tell her how she feels,_

_And he's sure he never will._

_It's hard to put_

_How you feel into words._

_Sometimes, not even an action_

_Is enough._

_All he needs is_

_Courage._

_  
"I can't help but to_

_Think of him,_

_And how much I care_

_For him."_

_The girl just continues to stare at her words,_

_Convinced she'll never tell_

_Him how she feels._

_And she knows she's_

_Lacking the courage._

_It's hard to put_

_How you feel into words._

_Sometimes, not even an action_

_Is enough._

_All she needs is_

_Courage._

_But,_

_The other people on the_

_Other end never_

_Really noticed._

_But, maybe,_

_Just maybe,_

_they'll start finding their_

_Courage,_

_And stop_

_Hoping_

_So much._

_It's hard to put_

_How you feel into wolds._

_Sometimes, not even an action_

_Is enough._

_All they need_

_Is a little_

_Courage._

The crowd suddenly burst into applause, Katie blushing and grinning, all the same. She ran back to the drum set, picked up her Vic Firths, and walked back towards her set of bleachers. She went towards her sister, ginning, and still blushing.

"Great job, Katie!" Kit exclaimed, messing up her hair. "Though you'd never do that!"

"I was really nervous, but hey - I did it! Looked like all I needed was a little courage!"

At this, everyone was laughing, even Jodi.

"This calls for celebration afterwards!"

//Other side of the court\\

"Matt! Why did you and Katie do that?!" T.K. hissed, blushing from anger and embarrassment.

"To get you to open your eyes and get ahead of Davis, you know… get together with Kari!" Matt replied, obviously upset that the songs hadn't worked. "We'll talk about it more when we get home tonight."

At this, T.K. kind of flinched - the big brother and little brother talk. This kind of thing was _never _good. He sighed, getting back up to go on the basketball court.

T.K. and A.J. were, once again, at the center of the court, ready to tip the ball towards their team again. A.J. somehow managed to tip the ball towards her team, who suddenly took off with the ball. T.K. stayed as close as he could to A.J. when she bolted off to join her team. He was almost close enough to her to have fully blocked the ball (if she had had the ball), and she suddenly shot off to the left, causing T.K. to have run into the middle of her team.

_'Oh, crap!'_ T.K. thought to himself. He couldn't do anything from here.

He just stared in anger as A.J. slammed the basket ball into the hoop. A.J. was now smirking, as if to say, "Bring it, Takeru." He grinned in response to her smirk, nodding. He knew what he was going to have to do. '_I'm glad that we have more than one good shooter on my team.'_

The Lions were now running back down court, the ball in their possession. He had quickly told his team mates to pass it to each other, but not to him - to only fake like they were going to throw it to him. They had grinned and nodded. They were nearing the hoop - and A.J. had caught sight of the ball being passed to him.

'_They should know that I know what they're doing by now!'_

But, it didn't go the way she had been hoping it would. The ball was quickly passed towards the hoop, and one of T.K.'s team mates had lightly thrown it in the basket. A.J. just glared at T.K.

"Okay guys, give it to me this time, if we get it. Just alternate with giving it to me, and keeping it away from me, okay?"

They all nodded, and left to go to their positions.

The rest of the game followed this, resulting in the Odaiba High Lions winning by one point. The two teams were walking out onto the court to shake hands with each other - good sportsmanship was always a sign of a good player. And A.J. knew how to follow this very well. She beamed, congratulated every opposing team member that she passed, but when she got to T.K., she didn't say "'Grats," like she had with everyone else.

"Great game - I wanna play you again sometime, one on one!"

At this, T.K. just smiled.

"Sure, A.J. I'd love to."

The two teams walked back to their own bleachers, T.K. slowly and reluctantly walking towards Matt. Matt had his keys in hand, and T.K. knew what this meant.

"Car time!" Matt said, cheerfully, tossing his keys in the air.

T.K. just slightly growled at this, but regretted having to go outside - he wasn't ready for Matt to get onto him about Kari.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N : Hm…. yawns We tried. We're not much of Basketball fans. 'I Turn Around' was actually a Teenage Wolves song, but 'Courage' was written by 'Biryou,' so, if you want to know about the song, ask her. We're working together on this story, and she's writing the songs. Technically, 'Katie' didn't write the song - 'Kit' did! Anyways, read the next one to see a hilarious conversation between Matt and T.K. about girls!**

Written by Kokou and Biryou


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"T.K., if you really like Kari, then you'd ask her out! It's a simple matter, really. You just have to know how to say it, and when to say it. But, if you're too chicken, then Davis might get to her first - before _you_."

Matt was making the drive home awkward - almost impossible to stand. T.K. was blushing with embarrassment and anger.

"Yeah, but what if she says 'No'?" T.K. questioned him, suggesting that he didn't want to get shot down.

"T.K., life's all about taking chances. If I hadn't risked it, I might not have been digidestined, or have started my own band! So what if she says 'no,' maybe she's not ready!"

T.K. just sighed and looked out the window. He was beginning to feel really awkward, talking about him and Kari. That's when it hit him.

"Well, why don't _you_ ask out Sora! I mean, it's like you said - it's a simple matter!"

Matt quickly blushed, trying to hide the redness in his cheeks.

"Well, I'm waiting for the right time - that's all. For all you know, tonight could be the right time, for either one of us!"

"I still dunno, I mean…. the girl I like telling me 'no'? How am I supposed to handle it?"

"Well," Matt said, turning off the car's engine, opening his door, getting out, and looking for his house keys, "Like a man, if you know what I mean."

"Act like it didn't affect me?!" T.K. asked, obviously enraged by Matt's suggestion.

"Just be tough if you do get turned down - I mean, not every girl you're gonna ask is gonna say 'yes'. It's just a simple fact. Not even I could get every girl I wanted." Matt was now picking up the phone, pushing in the number for some food - delivery food sounded good to him tonight. An hour would give him and T.K. some time to talk and eat, and maybe T.K. could hop in the shower before everyone came over to celebrate.

"Well, I'm gonna go shower - don't wanna be sweaty."

Matt grinned.

"Okay, just be out in about fifteen minuets max. if you want your food!" Matt called out after T.K., who disappeared into his room.

Matt sighed, and walked over to the couch, flopping down on it. He reached forward to the table and picked up the remote, flipping through the channels. It was gonna be a long wait….

//Tai and Kari's house\\

"Tai, how much longer do we have to wait?" Kari questioned, looking towards the door.

"Until Matt calls," Tai replied, pausing for a brief moment to eat his noodles. Their mom wasn't home, to Tai's relief, so he had had the opportunity to order something, instead of having to go to the bathroom. He chuckled at the memory of Izzy running to the bathroom when Diaboramon was trying to take over the world, via internet. He had told Izzy not to eat his mom's cooking…

Kari sighed, and headed towards her bedroom.

"What are you doing now?" Tai questioned her, raising an eyebrow.

"Changing."

"WHAT?! HOW MANY TIMES DOES A GIRL HAVE TO CHANGE?!"

"As many times as she wants to, Tai," Kari responded, closing her door.

"Well, at least it's one way for her to kill time…"

Tai returned to eating his noodles.

//Matt and T.K.'s\\

"Thank you, and here's you're food."

"Thank you."

Matt closed the door on the delivery man, taking his and T.K.'s food back to the living room. He put the food on a table and flopped on the sofa, continuing to flip through the channels.

'_If T.K. isn't here in five minutes, I'm gonna eat without him._'

Matt had to chuckle at the reaction he would get from T.K. when he found out that all the food was gone. Of course, his little bro _did_ have a good reason to be concerned. All the food they had in the house was of his dad's invention, meaning that it was inedible.

Not thinking, Matt grabbed one box of noodles and began eating. The way he saw it, it was a matter of first come, first served. If T.K. didn't eat, that was fine by him. After all, _he_ was the one paying for the food, not T.K.

Sure enough, just as Matt was starting to eat the last box, T.K. came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and his wet hair draped over his face.

"MATT! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?!" T.K. bellowed as he ran over and snatched the box away. Matt just snickered.

"What?"

"Is _that_ what you're wearing to the party, T.K.?" Matt asked, trying not to laugh. Fuming, T.K. stormed back to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

'_Man, him going looking like that would have been hilarious_.'

"MATT, YOU NEED TO GROW UP!" T.K. bellowed through the bathroom door.

"I told you fifteen minuets!" He hollered back, a small laugh in his voice. He just smiled and laughed, finally picking the remote back up, and resumed flipping through the channels. He stopped on the news when he heard something about a girl named 'Shoushi.' He listened intently to what the reporter said.

"_The parents of Satou Fuji have announced that something is wrong with their daughter. She is usually dressed in pink and white, but has now completely changed - darker colors, like purple and black, are what she is currently wearing. She has even dyed her hair black. Yesterday, her parents reported her as "Missing," and really want her to return back. Satou, or, as she has called herself now, "Shoushi," was a young, World Class Champion of making computer hardware, bugs, and programs. We have no clue what she could do with these abilities, but we are looking for her, to stop her before she hurts anyone._

_"In other news -"_

"Satou 'Shoushi' Fuji, huh?"

Matt had the remote in his hand. He just stared at the T.V. in blank silence. He heard the soft _click!_ of the bathroom door, and heard T.K. walking towards him.

"You okay, Matt?" T.K. asked, walking over to the couch, flopping down next to him.

"Do you know of a Satou 'Shoushi' Fuji?" Matt asked him, setting the remote down on the table.

"Um, no. Why?"

"I think that she might have something to do with the Dark Armor and the Dark Tower we took down earlier."

T.K. just stared at his brother, not sure if he should believe him.

"I'm gonna call everyone tell them to come on over now," Matt said, his thoughts still clearly on the 'Shoushi' person. T.K. just stared at Matt, watching him walk over to the phone and start dialing Tai's number.

//Kit's house\\

"Are you sure Tai's gonna call us?" Katie questioned, looking at her watch. It had been over an hour, and they were supposed to be called in a hour.

The phone suddenly rang, and Katie knocked Kit out of the way.

"Hello, Takanashi residence," Katie said, taking over Kit's responsibility.

"Katie? Why are you answering Kit's phone?"

"Um, well, Kit wasn't able to get -"

There was a loud, "OUCH!" and Kit was talking.

"Hello, Kit speaking," she said, slightly panting.

"Kit, it's Ash! Shoushi was on the news again!"

"What?!" Kit yelled, scaring away Katie, who had been trying to get the phone away from her.

"Yeah, they say that she's missing. You do know what this means, right?"

"That she has more time to work on her armor," Kevin said, suddenly dropping in on the conversation.

"Kevin, did you pick up the main phone?" Kit asked, sounding a bit angry.

"Yeah. I heard Katie screaming, and so, I picked up the phone. Besides, A.J. should know about this."

There was a _click!_ and no more Kevin.

"Yeah, well, I'm headed to Izzy's house. He said that Matt had called him, and that he would take me to Matt's place. Bye!"

There was another _click!_ and then, the annoying buzzing of a line that had been disconnected. Kit hung up the phone,which suddenly began ringing again.

"Hello, Takanashi residence. This is Kit speaking."

"Hey Kit, it's Tai. Matt just called."

"Okay, you want me to stay here, or meet up with you somewhere?"

"How about the park, by the noodle shop?"

"Okay, sounds great. See ya!"

Kit hung up the phone, grabbed her keys off of her night stand, and headed for the steps.

"We leaving?" Katie asked, following Kit down the stairs.

"Yeah, come on, you two," Kit said, looking towards Kevin and A.J. for a split second.

//Izzy and Ash\\

"So, this 'Shoushi' person, you guys call her Kelsey?" Izzy asked, keeping both hands on the wheel, his eyes focused on the road.

"Yeah, but we have a very good reason to believe that she's the D.E. that we've been dealing with - other than the World Class Champion title for a bunch of computer stuff."

Izzy sighed, and looked at Ash for a second.

"Well, what makes you say that?"

"The D.E. that we deal with wears purple and black. Seems to attack all of the places that would be the ideal place for a kid's playground. Where's it's nice and safe."

"Sounds a bit like Ken. He was the D.E. that we dealed with. It was annoying, but we did eventually stop him. Er, well - Davis did, anyways."

"Dark Spirals, he went from Dark Rings to Dark Spirals, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. How did you know?"

"Heard something about a male D.E. from some digimon that had been controlled by him. That's all."

"Well, my guess is that Kelsey will try to team up with Ken. And if she does, it'll be hard to defeat them."

Ash grew quiet at this. It seemed as if she was thinking about something.

"How did Davis defeat Ken? Armor digivolve?"

"Special armor digivolve, believe it or not. I think it was the Digi Egg of Miracles, but I might be wrong."

"Digi Egg of Miracles?"

"Yeah - It turned Veemon into when he armor digivolved, changing his armor gold, changing his attacks - ya know, a lot of things. Made him harder to defeat, so, Davis was able to help defeat Ken."

"Sounds like we'll need more than two Digi Eggs of Miracles to defeat them if they team up. Problem is, we're gonna have to duplicate them."

"Duplicate? But how?"

"You remember that hologram program that I was working on?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm trying to turn the holograms into the actual thing."

"What?! But, how are you supposed to do that?"

"I have made a hologram of an apple, and managed to get a piece of the apple - it even tasted like one."

"Well, we'll have to talk about it later - we're here."

Izzy and Ash got out of the car, and walked up to Matt's door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N : - Gave you some facts about OUR D.E., and we even gave you T.K. fans out there a little something I could swear that I'm scarred for the rest of my life… mentally, anyways. 'Kokou' had to type that, and yes - 'Biryou' is currently typing this. We swap out with typing responsibilities. But, seriously - I'm scarred for the rest of my life.**

Written by 'Kokou' and 'Biryou'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Kit! Tai! QUIT FIGHTING!"

Kit and Tai were at each other's throats again… for the third time that night.

There was a faint sound of a bell ringing, Matt yelling, "I'm coming!"

He opened the door to find Ash and Izzy standing there.

"Oh, hey guys. Come on in. Ash, you think you could get Kit off of Tai?" Matt asked, closing the door.

Ash and Izzy both just snickered at this. Matt sighed, and Ash laughed an "Okay," at him. He just watched as she pulled Kit away from Tai. Katie was pushing Tai back, and soon had him pinned against the wall, her drum sticks magically appearing in one hand. She was keeping him at stick-point. It couldn't get much funnier than this.

"Okay, everyone, to the park! It's too cramped in here!"

Everyone got quiet and stared at Matt.

"What? It is," he said innocently, raising his hands in defense.

They all walked out of the apartment, and into the cool, night air. They all walked towards the park, Kit at the back, and Tai at the front. The large group moved down the sidewalk, the still, quiet night air suddenly becoming noisy.

They had soon reached the park, Katie running around at the front of the group, trying to get Kit to follow her. Kit finally did, only for Katie to pounce on her and wrestle with her. Matt and Tai were now laughing at them, trying to remember when they ever did that, and not because they were mad at each other.

Matt and Tai had managed to stop them, and struggled to keep Kit away from Katie. Matt then pulled a blindfold out of his pocket, and quickly put it over Katie's eyes.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"You'll find out," Matt said, steering her towards a tree.

On the tree was a piñata, and it was shaped like a snare drum. This would turn out ugly.

"Okay, Katie. We have a piñata on the tree in front of you. And, it's shaped like a snare drum. We have a stick that you can use - "  
"No, I'll use my own sticks," She said, pulling out her sticks.

"Okay, you can use your sticks. Now, when I let go, have at it."

"And, when Matt lets go, everyone hit the dirt! Kit instructed, getting ready behind a bush. Matt let go, and everyone ran for cover.

"YEAH!" Katie yelled, suddenly pounding on the piñata viciously. From the safety of a group of nearby bushes, the rest of the group looked on in horror.

"It's a piñata massacre," T.K. muttered as it was bashed open from one blow.

"It may be even more gruesome than one of those T-Virus victims on Biohazard," Kari said, shivering at the thought.

"What? You play Biohazard?" T.K. asked, looking at Kari in shock.

"Yeah, but only when Tai's not paying attention," she giggled.

"You WHAT?!" Tai half yelled, turning to his sister in shock.

"Yeah, how do you think you got that far in the game?" She teased, grinning.

"And, you were helping T.K. in my game?" Matt asked, amazed at how far she had managed to get them in it.

"Yeah, I - "

She was cut off mid-sentence by a loud _Crash!_ Kit's head immediately popped up, only to see Katie now air-drumming.

"Katie," Kit said, looking at her as if she had lost it, even though she had, "Try hitting the ground."

Katie had stopped, then grinned.

"Okay!"

Everyone watched in horror as Katie went into a berserk drummer's rage.

"Think we should stop her now?" Tai asked, concerned about what, no one could have guessed.

"Nah, not yet," Kit said, grinning. "I'll stop her in five minuets."

"That's gonna be a scary five minuets," T.K. said, looking fearfully at the female drummer.

"Okay…. But, Kari why did you touch my games, more or less, go in my room?!" Tai yelled again, turning to Kari. She just grinned in response to this.

"Felt like it! Besides, now you have someone to tell you where to go!"

Tai just sighed at this. Then, he suddenly remembered the beginning of Half Time.

"Matt, come here."  
"What?" Matt said, crawling towards him.

T.K. just scowled as Tai whispered something in his ear - he heard his and Kari's name, and immediately knew that it was about Half Time. He looked over the bush, only to see Katie still drumming.

"Kit, don't you think you should stop her?" T.K. asked, beginning to become a little scared - she could take on a Digimon, and on her own, too. Just give her a set of sticks….

"Yeah…"

Kit popped up over the bush, looking at what had once been a piñata.

"Katie, it's broken now."

Katie pulled off her blindfold, looking at the shredded remains of the drum.

"Oh…."

In a frantic frenzy, Davis leaped over the bush and ran towards the rubble. He slid to a stop and fell to his knees, searching futilely for survivors. Dejectedly, he picked up a handful of the multi-colored powder, tears welling in his eyes.

Slowly, the rest of the group approached, frightened by the carnage they had witnessed.

"Uh, Katie? You kinda murdered our candy," Matt said slowly.

Katie smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. You shouldn't have told me it was shaped like a drum."

At this comment, everyone sweat dropped.

"Figures. Oh, and T.K., I kind of borrowed your money to pay for it. Remind me to pay you back later."

T.K.'s face paled. "How much did it cost, Matt?"

"Oh, I'd say about twenty dollars."

Upon hearing this, T.K. leaped at Matt, tackling him. The two brothers rolled down a hill, landing in a pile of leaves. The rest of the group stood at the hill's crest, staring in awe at the normally-docile boy beating up his older brother.

"Man, I didn't know he could fight like that," Debby and Izzy said in unison. Kari smiled.

"Yeah," she said, "this is the first time in a while I've seen him act like this. He's usually pretty good at controlling himself. I guess Matt's been annoying him more than usual."

"Whatever he did, it must have been pretty bad," Cody stated. Everyone else nodded.

"Uh, shouldn't we break them up before they kill each other?" Kit asked.

"This coming from the chick who tried to kill Katie earlier? And yeah, you're probably right. Who wants to go down there?" said Ash.

Automatically, everyone backed away, leaving only Tai and Kari.

"Have fun!" called Kit and Yolei as they shoved the two siblings down the hill, unable to wait to see how they would stop the struggling brothers.

As they walked down the hill, Kari looked at Tai.

"How are we gonna stop them?"

"Well, I figured that I'd just hit Matt. I don't know what you'll do about T.K., though."

Kari looked down, lost in thought. How was she going to stop T.K.? He was difficult to stop when he went into one of these rages.

When they reached the bottom, the two stood in silence.

"Ready?" Tai asked.

"Ready."

Tai pulled T.K. off of Matt, then grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him behind a tree. Pulling back a fist, he threw a hard punch at Matt's face.

"Get a hold of yourself!" the leader shouted into his friend's face. Matt shook his head, seeming to come to his senses.

"Thanks," he said, "I needed that. Is it just me, or do you have deja vu?"

Tai thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it, I do."

//With T.K. and Kari\\

Kari had pulled T.K. to the side, and was trying to get him to calm down. She was trying to hold him still by his arms.

"T.K.," she pleaded, tears beginning to form in her eyes, "stop. Please, _calm down_."

T.K. suddenly stopped, and turned to look at her. He saw a hurt look in her eyes, and suddenly realized what he had done.

"Kari, I'm _so sorry_ that you had to see me like that, and please,_ please_ forgive me for doing that. I wish you hadn't have seen me like that…." T.K. just looked away from Kari, obviously as hurt as she was. "I've tried to protect you from seeing me snap like that, and I _don't_ want to hurt anyone, especially _you_…." He trailed off again, still looking at the ground.

"Takeru, what do you mean?" Kari asked, a look of confusion in her eyes.

"Kari, you remember how I had said earlier that I wouldn't let you go without a fight, and how I care about you? A lot?"

"Yeah…. Why?"

"Because, I love you," T.K. said, after a few awkward seconds.

Kari was just quiet for a few seconds, trying to take it in. She looked up into his blue eyes, just searching for something. But, all she turned up with was a look of truth - he wasn't joking.

"Um, well I-" she stuttered before being interrupted by Tai and Matt reappearing.

"So, Kari, I see you calmed down T.K." Tai said casually.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I did."

"Let's start climbing back up," Matt suggested. Before getting a response, he broke into a run up the hill.

"Hey! Wait up!" Tai called after him, giving chase. This left T.K. and Kari alone again.

"As I was saying, I love you too," Kari said softly enough so that they wouldn't be overheard. T.K. smiled, grabbing her hand briefly and letting go. Between them, there was an unspoken agreement to let their new relationship be a secret. Laughing, they ran up the hill, joining their brothers and friends.

A.J. and Kevin were grinning - they had seen it happen - and they knew exactly how happy they must be. If they wanted to keep their secret quiet, fine by them. Kit and Katie had found out about them, even though they had _really_ tried to keep them from finding out. But, it hadn't worked. They had still found out.

T.K. and Kari had gotten to the top of the hill, only to see Tai and Matt palling around. They were laughing now, and couldn't help but wonder how they would react if, and _when_ they found out.

Izzy was closely watching Ash, as if trying to figure out what it was about her - he just seemed drawn for her for some reason. He couldn't quite figure it out. He just stared at her, still unsure what it was. She turned around, and he quickly pointed his gaze somewhere else. After all, it would not do to be caught staring.

Ash stared at Izzy. He had been acting strangely lately, and she didn't know why. Of course, her own behavior had been odd lately as well. Around the technology whiz, her breath caught in her throat, and the inside of her stomach fluttered lightly. To her, these sensations were both awful and somewhat pleasing at the same time. **(A/N : For those of you who might have your minds in the gutter, GET 'EM OUTTA THERE!)** She walked towards Izzy, somewhat nervous.

"Izzy, you haven't been yourself lately," Ash said, a concerned look overcoming her face.

_And neither have you_, her nagging voice said, snickering.

"Um, yeah, I guess," Izzy said, trying not to seem like there was something wrong with him,

"Izzy, something's wrong, and I _know_ it."

Izzy grew quiet, and sighed.

_Well, you happy now, Koushiro? She knows!_

"Um, well…. Teku, truth is, I - "

There was a sudden _Beep, beep, beep!_ coming from Ash.

"What's that?" Izzy asked, looking around wildly.

"Oh, that? That's just my cell phone - I put a copy of my computer's Dark Tower alert program on here."

"Oh." _Stupid beeping!_

"Hey! We've got a new Dark Tower!" Ash announced, turning to the others.

"What? Why is she attacking this late?" Kit questioned, turning her attention away from Tai and Matt.

"I dunno, but if we can get to a laptop or a computer, I can easily install the program, and give us all the exact coordinates."

"I have my laptop in my car," Izzy said, pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"Thanks, Izzy," she said, grinning.

The two walked towards his car, an awkward silence between the two.

"So, um… You make anything to alert you about new towers?" Ash asked, trying to make some conversation.

"Yeah, but it didn't go off. I would just have to check it…."

They both fell silent, and didn't resume their conversation until they reached the car.

"All I'm going to do is hook up my phone to your computer, and run the program from there. I'll install it - it gives a more detailed map, and it should combine my map with yours."

"How did you do this?" Izzy asked, his eyes growing wide.

"I have plenty of time during Technology Class - Believe me, being good with technology, and all."

"Oh."

Ash was now madly typing away on his laptop, numbers and letters racing across the screen. He just stared in amazement as she simply hit the 'enter' button, and a 3-D map of the digital World that they had explored, while she worked on a code to make a 3-D map of the digital World that they had explored.

"I've got the coordinates! And, they're in… the middle of the two areas that have been explored?" Ash said, kinda curious.

"You don't think that they've already teamed up, do you?" Izzy said, a worried look spreading across his face.

"I hope not! If they did, then the enemies would be even harder to defeat…"

They just looked at each other, and realized that hoping wasn't gonna save them. Ash grabbed his laptop and her phone, and quickly ran back towards the others, Izzy fumbling to lock his car back, trying to keep up with her.

The others just turned around when they heard the two running towards them.

"Well, bad news - we think that Ken and Kelsey have teamed up!" Ash announced, panting heavily.

"WHAT?!" Tai and Kit said in unison, apparently out-raged.

"Yeah," Izzy said, nodding.

Ash handed Izzy his laptop, pulling out her digivice. The others followed suit. Izzy began typing something into a box, and hit the 'enter' button. A screen popped up, and all the digivices were pointed at it. Izzy pulled out his own digivice, pointing it at the screen.

"DIGIPORT, OPEN!"

There was a flash of light, and everyone disappeared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N : Okay, this was our longest chapter ever, we know. It was a pain to write, with Kokou's little sibling in here Plus, Happy New year from Kokou and Biryou!**

Written by Kokou and Biryou


End file.
